Dagon Greyjoy
Dagon Greyjoy is the eldest and only surviving trueborn son of Lord Paramount Theon VI Greyjoy and Allira Greyjoy. In addition he is heir to the Seastone Chair and the Lordship of Pyke. Dagon lives on Pyke with the rest of his household, learning at court from his father and being educated chiefly by his mother. He has an "unhealthy love" for reading and literature, and shows little interest in a typical Ironborn lifestyle, taking great interest in books dealing with magic and the arcane. Appearance Dagon is a man in his prime. He has his father's height, standing just over six foot in height. His body is toned and athletic, thought not as muscular as his father or half-brother, given his bookish lifestyle. He also notably has his father's seastone blue eyes and raven black hair. His hair is long and tied in a single ponytail or kept loose coming to rest at his shoulders. Dagon cannot stand his facial hair, in stark contrast to his father and half-sibling, and is known to shave each morn with the rise of the sun. History Since birth Dagon has been his mother's child. When he was very young his father was oft absent from court, away on reavings or voyages to the other Iron Isles. When he was at Pyke his time was busy ruling or raising his much older bastard son Daemon Greyjoy, who took naturally to the sword and all the Ironborn ways. As a result, much of Dagon's education and upbringing is accredited to his mother, Allira Greyjoy, a noble woman of House Xath of Qarth before her marriage into House Greyjoy. Since the day he could walk Allira taught Dagon everything about reading and writing, of world history and of her homeland in Qarth. And while he listened well and learned diligently from his father's and the Drowned Priests' teaching on the Old Ways and the Drowned God, it was his mother's lessons that truly resonated within him. He spent many evenings in his mother's library reading by candlelight, and it was books regarding magic that most held young Dagon's interest. Not wanting his son to be mocked and ridiculed, Lord Theon made sure the young boy was taught to fight and to sail. Though his son despised it he trained regularly with the castle master-at-arms with sword, bow, spear, and ax. Dagon only ever achieved any level of proficiency with short blades, but can be considered familiar with all common Ironborn weaponry. He was also taught to how to sail, chart the stars, plot maps, and to read the waves and the winds by his father. Dagon's academic nature makes him a talented navigator, but he lacks true experience as a captain. As an adult Dagon is well versed in alchemy, magic, and the occult. He is well studied in the history of the great nations of the world, with particular affinity for his mother's native Qarth and the old Valyrian Freehold. While by no means an exception fighter Dagon can hold his own with a sword, and is serves at his father's side at court learning to become a leader and a diplomat in a way only the Ironborn know how. Dagon was drowned at the age of six and teen, as all Ironborn are, and for his twentieth name day his father granted him his own longship. The vessel rarely sees use save for travel, as young Dagon has used it to visit the markets of Lannisport and the vast city of Oldtown. Category:Iron Islands Category:House Greyjoy Category:Characters